Whatever It Takes
by awesomeness32
Summary: Bella and Edward were friends when they were younger,but suddenly Edward diappeared.10 years later they meet again,but Edward has changed drastically.No matter how hard Bella tries to get his attention,Edward ignores her...Summary continued inside.R&R plz
1. Moving Out

**This is my first twilight fanfiction and I really hope you like it! **

**Bella and Edward used to be best friends when they were little, but then Edward disappeared without a trace. 10 years later, Bella is enrolled in a fancy-schmancy private school and she runs into Edward there. But he's changed, a lot. He's avoiding her, and she can't seem to get him to listen to her no matter what. Bella now has to cope with a new school, new friends, and new enemies while trying to get her and Edward back to being friends again, maybe more than that. Is it worth the hassle? All human, at first...**

* * *

I pulled my suitcase out from my closet and started packing most of my belongings. Charlie came into my room and stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching me from a distance.

"It's okay Charlie, you can come in, I don't bite."

He walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed, sitting in silence for a while, "It's not that I'm afraid of your bite, it's that I don't want to see you leave already. You just got here."

I took a moment to look at Charlie and study his face. I saw the lines on his forehead where his brow was creased, the wrinkles that slightly sagged his face, and the circles under his eyes which showed just how tired he really was. Charlie saw me staring and hurriedly tried to make conversation.

"I mean, uh, if you have to go then that's fine, just come back to visit, alright?"

"Of course, Dad. Of course."

"I'll be waiting in the living room to help you with your bags when you're done packing." He left my room quickly, closing the door shut.

I zipped up my first duffel bag and pulled out another, grabbing clothes from my dressers and stuffing them in. Half an hour, two empty dressers, an empty closet, and 4 full bags later, I made my way downstairs-nearly tripping over my luggage on the way. Charlie swiftly moved to my aid to help me with my things. After throwing my belongings in the trunk of my car I hopped into the driver's seat, Charlie leaned his head into my passenger window.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" He asked me. I glanced back at the house as my mind recapped all the things that I had brought with me.

I smiled at Charlie's lame attempt to make me stay longer, "I'm sure,"

Charlie sighed and handed me the directions to my new high school (some private school that was extremely hard to get into because of its different way of teaching. Supposedly, they were a lot less uptight about work than other schools. I asked Charlie how he had done it- there was a five month long waiting list- and he told me that he had "'connections'"), but he seemed reluctant to let go. I took the instructions from his hand and kissed his cheek. "Bye Charlie, I love you. And I'll call, I promise."

He removed his head from inside the window and pointed at me as I turned my engine on. "Drive safe, Bella." _No I love you. Well, he never really was one to get emotional._

I waved goodbye and pulled out of the driveway, only to look back in the mirror and see Charlie staring at me, a sad expression on his face. But I kept driving, and didn't look back again.

* * *

**Review Please! Don't be afraid to press the little purple button below and tell me what you think! Should I keep going? Do u like the plot? I need to know these things!**


	2. Moving In

**Thank you SO MUCH to the FOUR People that reviewed!: iluvthecullensSOmuch, sovoyita, xXSocialDistortionistXx, and d4ni3ll3.**

**I was so happy when within the first 5 minutes these reviewes showed up, but my happiness stopped at the same time the reviews did. I would've updated faster if I had some more reviewers to cheer me on (wink, wink) but beggars can't be choosers! Anyway, onto Chapter 2: Moving In!**

* * *

As I pulled up to the school, I noticed that it was unlike most schools just by looking at it. For starters it was absolutely huge! Most people probably would've confused it for a college. Secondly, the kids there dressed a lot differently. Designer clothes such as Gucci, Prada, Dior, Chanel and other names that were hard to pronounce swirled around me as I got out of my car. Abercrombie + Fitch, Hollister, and American Eagle _probably_ wouldn't cut it. I slammed the door of my new Ford Fusion shut, but compared to all of the other cars in the school's parking lot, it could've been a dump truck. But whatever, I didn't really care how my car looked to other people, it worked and that's all that mattered. Though, I did care when a Louis Vuitton handbag hit me hard on the side.

"Watch it!" A blonde in seven- inch heels sneered at me as she perched her giant sunglasses on top of her head.

"Sorry," I got out of her way and practically ran to the Administration Office.

The woman at the front desk looked up at me through bright red retro glasses.

"Hi, uh, I'm Isabella Swan, is this where I sigh in?" I asked her. She nodded and shuffled though a large stack of papers on her desk, handing half of then to me. "When you're done filling this out, here's your schedule, your books, your room number and the key that goes with it. YOu can sit over there if you need to, sweetie." I took a seat and completed the paper work, then handed it back to her with a slight smile on my face, hoping to get one in return. Lucky, I did. Unfortunately, it was probably the only smile I would get all day. I made my way to the elevator and pressed the up button. A crowd of people stormed off and I got on. I wound up on the third floor and walked down the corridor counting the room numbers as I went, 726, 728…730…732…734. 734 was my room. I took the room key – which wasn't a key at all, but a key card; the kind you get at hotels- and slid it through the slot and heard the satisfying 'click' of the door unlocking.

As soon as I stepped inside of my dorm I dropped my stuff. My arms had suddenly become weightless. Not just because of all the books and bags that I carried, but because of the room. It was amazing from what I could tell, but it was incredibly dark. I searched for the light switch and the lights suddenly flicked on. Someone sprang up from a chair in the far corner.

"Surprise!" The figure yelled. "Welcome home new roomie!" She ran towards me and encased me in a hug. When she let go, I took a chance to actually get a good look at her. She was small, pale, and had short spiky black hair.

"I'm Alice! Even though I have no idea who you are or what your name is, I've wanted to meet you for a long time. I'm just so excited to finally have a cool roommate! " She bounced on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped behind her back. Probably to stop herself form hugging me again.

I smiled at her , "The feeling is mutual, my name is Bella." I scanned the dorm once more and took in how large it was. It had a slight tropical theme to it and was certainly large enough to host a party in. "This room is at least four times bigger than my room at home." I murmured.

Alice gasped and shook her head, "Bella, repeat after me: 'this is my home.'"

"This is my home." I repeated.

"Good, 'Alice is my roommate.'"

"Alice is my roommate,"

"And we will become best friends and act like sisters to each other and have lots of fun because that's what sisters do." Alice stared at me in expectation with a grin on her face.

"Exactly." I said and smiled at her as she hugged me again.

"Speaking of home, where's all of your stuff?" In my haste to get inside of the school I must have left my things in the car.

"I forgot them in my car. And you can probably understand why, right? When you forst came here were you as eager as I was to meet all of the nice people who hit you with their 700 bags in greeting?" I asked sarcastically and made my way to the door, with Alice right behind me giggling.

We stopped in front of the elevator and when the doors opened, the same girl that had hit me with her purse, and some other girls dressed exactly like her, stepped out and glared at us.

"You again? Did you not get the message before?" She asked me.

I raised my eye brow, "What message?"

"Stay out of my way." She bumped me roughly on the shoulder with hers and her flock of followers did the same, until I pushed one of them and dared someone to bump me again. They skittered off glancing back everyone in a while until they turned the corner.

"You handled that surprisingly well… for a newbie." Alice grinned at me and we boarded the elevator.

"Not my first time running into her as you can tell. She was the first one to say hello to me today. Technically her handbag did...who was that?" I asked as the elevator stopped at the lobby and we exited the building.

Alice's sneered at the name, "Lauren Mallory. Have you ever seen Mean Girls, Bella?"

"Yes,"

"Let's just say she is the Regina George of our school. So, where's your car?" She asked and scanned the parking lot.

"It's right there," I pointed and pressed the open button on my key. Alice's eyes widened as the trunk popped open and my luggage spilled out on to the concrete.

"Bella!" She protested, "Hijacking a car is one thing, but stealing someone else's stuff _and _hijacking the car is a different story. And out of all the cars to pick," Alice muttered, "Now really, where is your car?"

"Alice, what are you talking about? This is it." I picked my bags off of the ground, "Are you going to help me or not?" Alice carried two of my suitcases, while I held the rest. We were silent the whole ride up to our dorm until Alice asked me a question that made me pause from unpacking.

"You don't really care do you?"

"What do you mean?"

She walked over to me and sat down, "I mean this morning for instance, Lauren's clique pushes you, and you push back. No one has ever done that. And then in the parking lot with your car-"

"What about it?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just that nobody would ever dare do drive into this parking lot with a car like _that,_ but you don't seem to mind."

My eyes automatically widened, "What do you mean 'with a car like that'? I just got it! And why should anyone else care? It may not be as shinny as the rest, but it's my car, and if it runs then I'm happy."

Alice stared at me and slowly a smile spread across her face. "I like that about you, Bella. The fact that you don't care amazes me. I wish I didn't care." She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. "You remind me of someone my brother used to know. He would talk about her for hours and hours. You even kind of look like her! I forgot her name though."

"Where is she?" I finished loading the dressers with clothes and moved into the bathroom to start putting my toiletries into the cabinets. Even the bathroom was party sized! That is, if you invite one third as many people.

"I don't know," Alice called from the living room, "He told me that he moved and they lost contact. He doesn't want to see her anymore though,"

I had stuffed the bathroom with my things and met up with Alice in the living room. "Who is this brother you're talking about?"

She got up from the chair she was sitting in and came up to me, "Edward Cullen. You'll hear about him from girls soon enough, trust me."

I stopped breathing for a second.

"What?" I practically shrieked. _That's impossible. Edward Cullen is dead,_ I told myself. "Yeah, everyone is crazy about him-"Alice tried to answer my question, but it was rhetorical. When I told her this, she looked at me like I was crazy; which I was if I thought Edward Cullen was still alive. But there was only one way to find out. "Where is he?" I asked Alice.

"Down the hall, room 726. Unless that was a rhetorical question too," she joked sarcastically, "Hey, you wanna get something to eat?" But I didn't hear her; I was already out the door.

* * *

**I'm done with this chapter and if I'm lucky, (crosses fingers) I'll get at least twice as many reviews as I did on the first chapter. Have comments? Review! Have questions? PM me! Don't be afraid to do so, I like hearing from you, and I promise I won't be mean, no matter what the question or comment! :) **

**P.S. What color is Jake's hair?**


	3. Alice's Friendies

**READ THE P.P.S BELOW IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER!!

* * *

**

You reviewers totally deserve to get more than just a simple 'thanks!' so from now on, all of my reviewers will be added to my list of... AWESOME REVIEWERS! Whoo-hooo! Well, here ya go:

**_AWESOMENESS32'S AWESOME REVIEWERS:_**

**Maximumtrouble10, Hopelessly-Devoted-To-Edward, gemini169 **

**iluvthecullensSOmuch, kittypower, maryg-cullen**

**webcat77, sovoyita, d4ni3ll3**

**xXSocialDistortionistXx & vampsweetheart (idk what you mean by slowing down, but I'll try)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, sadly...**

* * *

I ran out into the hall and stopped in front of room 726 and knocked on the door. I heard Alice running up behind me just as someone opened the door. He was dressed in jeans and an American Eagle T-shirt. His dark brown hair **(thank you sovoyita, maximumtrouble10 & xXSocialDistortionistXx )** fell in front of his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Edward?" I asked unsure.

"No," He said slowly and smiled at me, "But I could be if you wanted."

Alice frowned at him, "Jacob Black."

When he saw Alice, his smile disappeared, "Alice Cullen."

"…Bella!" I inserted. Alice looked at me through narrow eyes while Jacob chuckled.

Alice grabbed my arm and started to haul me away. "It was nice meeting you Bella." Jacob's smile returned to his face.

"Good meeting you too, Jacob,"

"Please, call me Jake." His voice faded and Alice muttered, "I'll call you somethin'."

"I'm guessing you two aren't the best of friends." I pointed out. Alice stayed silent and I continued, "I thought you said that Edward was in that room, I didn't see him."

"He and Jake share a room,"

I took Alice's firm grasp off my arm, finger by finger, "Does everyone here have to share a dorm room?"

Alice sat down on a bench in the courtyard. "No, only the freshmen, sophomores, and juniors. The seniors get rooms to themselves. Why do you want to see Edward so badly anyway? You should at least meet him before you go ga-ga over him."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I begged them to cool off, "It's not that, it's just, I think I've met him before and I want to make sure it's really him and not someone else."

"There are millions of Edwards out there, Bella." Alice pointed out.

"I know." I sighed. Alice jumped up and a worried look took over her face, "We were supposed to have met Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett 45 minutes ago!" Alice took off running and I hustled to keep up with her.

"Who are they?" I asked her panting as we got to the front door of a Restaurant; Fu King Chinese Restaurant. **(haha, get it? Look closer...)**

"My boyfriend, my friend and her boyfriend. While you were in the bathroom I called them and told them about what a great new roommate you've been, even though it's only been less than 24 hours. They want to meet you! Even if they didn't want to, I would still make them." Alice smiled at me and I smiled back. A table with 2 guys and 1 girl suddenly caught my attention. They were unnaturally pale but extremely beautiful, which was why when Alice and I sat down at their table, I immediately felt out of place.

"Hi, Jasper." Alice kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "This is Bella."

They all turned to me as I smiled and waved shyly. One of them stuck out his hand for me to shake with a large grin on his face. He had brown hair, a nice smile, and looked like a body builder. "Emmett Cullen, at your service." I shook his hand and immediately started to lose feeling in them. When he let go, I wiggled my fingers to see if they were still intact. A slender blonde with an hourglass body put her hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Sorry about that," she apologized for him, "he doesn't know his own strength yet." She held out one freshly manicured hand and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Bella Swan," I replied.

Next was Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. He had blonde hair and looked a lot like Rosalie. I looked between them for a while before realization dawned on me. "You two are twins!" I whisper shouted and instantly covered my mouth with my hand. They laughed (with me presumably, not that I was laughing) and Emmett reached over and slapped my back. "I like her already!" He told Alice. I regained my composure and smiled tightly at him. "Thanks,"

"Are you two hungry?" Jasper asked me and Alice.

"You know I'm not," she told him, "Are you Bella?"

"Nope."

"Well, we already ate," Rosalie threw a glance that I just barely caught, to Alice, "so we could go now I guess."

We stood up and got ready to leave. "Not so fast," Emmett spoke up, "Where's Edward?"

Alice looked at me. "Bella and I just went looking for him, we don't know where he is. I'm sure he'd like to meet Bella though." She smiled sweetly at me and I frowned.

"We'll probably see him outside," Jasper assured us. We left the restaurant and many heads turned as Rosalie swished out of the building, Emmett on her tail like a bodyguard.

I was talking with Jasper and Alice, not paying attention to where I was going, and I bumped into something hard. I wound up on the ground and Jasper helped me up. When I looked to see what I had run into, I gasped. _Oh. No._

**

* * *

**

Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh. You totally wish you knew what/ _who_ it was, dontchya? The more reviews I get, the faster you'll find things out. Keep this in mind throughout the chapters, okay? Questions? P.M. me! Comments? Review! I love hearing from you guys!

**P.S. About my Awesome Reviewers list: those of you who only added the story to your alert list, but DID NOT review, will not get added, sorry :(**

**P.P.S: What class should Bella and Alice have together? I only need one more...**

**Muchas loveio mi muchowchows! (pronounced: mu-chow-chows; I am fluent in Spanish as you can tell :P)**

**- Awesomeness32**


	4. It's my door! No, it's mine! Nuhuh!

**I saw the Dali Lama today. It was cool, but his voice was so deep and relaxing that it made me want to fall asleep. But, he is a surprisingly funny dude...Have any of you guys seen Hoodwinked? The movie itself was horrible, but the goat that had to sing everything it said because it was cursed by the mountain witch 50 something years ago was AWESOME! This chapter's title is dedicated to that goat. In the words of that mountain goat, 'be prepaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd!' Because you never know when a mountain witch will curse you. My list of awesome reviewers is below, and just in case you were wondering, if anything is in parentheses it's the answer to your question in a review.**

**_AWESOMENESS32'S LIST OF AWESOME REVIEWERS! CH 3_**

**sovoyita, iluvthecullensSOmuch, gemini169, Into the Cold Fire, **

**sillyhearts** _(you still don't get it? Put the chinese resaurant's first to words together and add Chinese Restaurant; Fu King Chinese Restaurant...)**,**_

**alicelover232, AlicePixie, AllyR, abandonedcorridors, halojones**_( i can give it away right now, sorry!)_**, SillyBrianna**_(i cannot say young grasshopper (lol), you will have to find out...)_

**xolj77xo**_(nope, not quite),_ **edwardbella001, momma2three, xXSocialDistortionistXx**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

_I was talking with Jasper and Alice, not paying attention to where I was going, and I bumped into something hard. I wound up on the ground and Jasper helped me up. When I looked to see what I had run into, I gasped. __Oh. No._

* * *

"You just can't keep away from me can you? What is it about me that makes you want to follow me, huh?"

I sighed and brushed off my pants where I had fallen. "Do you really want to know the truth, Lauren?"

She stepped closer, "Yeah, I do. Because I really have a problem with you, and I'd like to fix it."

"Well, maybe you could try fixing yourself first, 'cause here's the truth; you're just so damn annoying and I'd really like to know why." I turned to look at Alice, "Wouldn't you?" Slowly but surely, she nodded her head and smiled.

"Bella, didn't you say you wanted to major in exobiology?"

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask, Alice?" I questioned innocently, pretending to not know where she was going with this.

"Well, exobiology is a very important field, and I'm sure you're going to need only the best evidence if you plan on getting anywhere. Why not take Lauren into consideration? After all, it is the study of extraterrestrial life. There's no need to go into space to find an alien, we have one right here!" Rosalie giggled behind us.

"That's a great idea! My people will call your people, okay? See you later, Lauren."

"Oooohhhhh, burn!" Emmett called to Lauren as we walked away.

"You don't really want to major in exobiology, do you, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"No, Alice, I don't." The five of us rode the elevator back up to the 3rd floor, and talked a bit about nothing. On our way to our rooms, Jake's dorm door opened and low and behold, Jake stepped out. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came to an abrupt halt, as did Jake. I stopped also, but only to see why they had.

"Get out of the way, _Jacob_." Emmett sneered.

"In case you haven't noticed you're standing in front of _my_ door. So I do believe that it is you who needs to get out of the way." Jake stood defensively in front of the entrance.

"In case _you_ haven't noticed, Edward shares a room with you. That automatically gives us permission to be here. So why don't you take your little-"

"Emmett, leave it alone."

"But Rose-" He protested.

"Come on." Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and steered him away from Jake. The whole way down the corridor Emmett would either glare, or he would bring two fingers up to his eyes and then direct them at Jake, giving him the sign that Emmett was watching him. Jasper followed behind Emmett and Rosalie closely, but not before kissing Alice goodbye.

"Is there something specific you want?" Jake asked Alice harshly, but not before shooting a glance my way.

"What, we're not allowed to go to our own rooms?" She yanked on my arm and tugged us 8 doors down to our dorm.

Alice turned on the radio extra loud, and flopped herself on her bed.

"Is there a reason you don't like Jacob?" I yelled over the music.

"No Bella, there isn't. I just saw his face one day and said 'I think I'm going to hate him from now on.'" She told me sarcastically.

I scolded myself mentally for asking such a stupid question, "What I meant to ask was why? He seems nice to me."

Alice sighed and sat up, "It's a family issue, there's no need to worry. As long as we stay away from each other everything will be fine." She stared at the closet and suddenly perked up. "Bella, do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow? It is the first day of school for you here, you need to make a good impression." Alice didn't wait for my answer. She hopped out of bed, turned off the radio and then pushed me into the walk- in- closet. Clothes were immediately being tossed from their hooks and hangers, only to be scattered across the floor. After at least two hours of Alice throwing garments at me to try on, she decided on a black gray and white Abercrombie and Fitch striped polo, low rise denim jeans, and black Uggs.

"You are ready for tomorrow Bella, and who knows, you might just see Edward." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It all depends on my agenda." I told her, "That reminds me, what classes you have?" We compared schedules and it turned out that we only had two of the same classes together; Homeroom with Mr. Tupp and Gym with Mrs. Shower. **(Their names get better in the next chapter.)**

Alice frowned and turned on the TV. I yawned and trotted over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. When I was done with that, I put on boxer shorts and a t-shirt before hopping into bed. Alice stared at what I was wearing.

"What?" I asked her offended by the look she gave me. "I'm just going to sleep, why not get comfortable?"

She shook her head and returned to Project Runway, "I agree with being comfortable and all, but you should look good while you're doing it. We're going to have fix that. Get all the sleep you can because you and I are going _shopping_ this week!"

I groaned and rolled over, "Goodnight, Alice."

"Nighty-night, Bella."

* * *

**I know this chapter was very brief, but that is just because I am warming up for the NEXT chapter! It will be longer than the others and definitely better. Please review, the more reviews, the faster I update! I already have the next chapter waiting... it all depends on the number of reviews. But, that's enough, I think you get my point! Questions? P.M. Me! Comments? Review!**

**P.S.: Anyone need a Beta Reader?**

**Muchas lovieo mi muchowchows**

**- Awesomeness32**


	5. Love i mean, TENSION is in the air

**Dudes and Dudettes (though mostly Dudettes) I am not in a happy mood. My friends are being extremely pissy and I wish they would shut up! Ugh. Other wise, I am okay. My OTHER friends and I are in this group called the Math-Busters (I know, cool name, we made it up ourselves) and we had a math party at my place the other day. All we did was math, it was SO awesome ...anyway and then I wrote this chapter. Which you should read. So I'm gonna go now, so you can do what I told you to do. Which is read this chapter. That I wrote for you. And it's really good. And it took me a while. Which is why you should read it. So I'm gonna go now...**

**But before I do THAT!...**

**_Awesomeness32's list of AWESOME REVIEWERS!! Ch 4_**

**_xolj77xo, sovoyita, halojones, iluvthecullensSOmuch,_**

**_momma2three, abandonedcorridors (omg! I love cookies! GIVE.THEM.TO.ME!), AllyR,_**

**_SilverAngel1234, EdwardsRealBella, Alicelover, _**

**_xXSocialDistortionistXx(Ok, ok, I will tell you: yes, they are. But, sshhhhh, don't tell anybody! And BTW: WTF are you doing in the hospital?! You must get out so that I can give you a hug! Escape! But until then, an air hug will have to do. hooglay-mooglays my friend!)_**

* * *

I woke up to hands slapping my cheeks hard, yet softly at the same time. I pushed them away with a grunt and requested 10 more minutes of sleep. Someone said something, but it came out too fuzzy for me to understand. I pulled my pillow around my ears and my blanket around my head, only to have them ripped immediately from my fingers.

"Get up!" Alice screeched and pushed me out of bed. I hit the floor with a thud and opened my eyes to see her standing over me, a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She sang cheerfully. "Are you hungry? I got you breakfast." She presented me with a tray of various foods, ranging from apples, hash browns, pancakes and waffles, to Canadian bacon, scrambled eggs, bagels and cinnamon rolls. To top it all off, she had a another tray sitting on my bed, this one filled with drinks; coffee, orange juice, apple juice, fruit punch, hot chocolate, 3 kinds of milk, and about 10 different kinds of smoothies. I stared at Alice in astonishment.

"Alice, I can't eat all of this!" I exclaimed and grabbed an apple and a cup of coffee.

Her face fell, "Oh. Well, I thought that maybe you had a high metabolism, I was just trying to help." She sighed and rested the food on a table. I moved the other tray from my bed and sat down.

"I'll eat as much as I can, but there will be plenty of food leftover. Thank you anyway. Do you want any?"

She shook her head, "No I already ate. I would have invited you to come with me, but I decided to give you some extra time to sleep. Apparently, it didn't do any good for your attitude."

"Sorry, as you can see, I am not a morning person. What time is it?"

Alice looked at the digital clock on her bedside table, "It's 6:30. You have half an hour to get dressed and then another 30 minutes to get to class. Luckily, we have homeroom together, so I'll fill you in on how things work when we get there." I threw my empty coffee cup and the apple core in the trash, brushed my teeth and put on the outfit that Alice had picked out for me last night. Alice still looked better than me though, not that I was surprised. She had on a dark blue turtleneck that complemented her black hair, and dark wash jeans with stiletto heels.

Alice looked at me with a smile, "I think you're ready for class today, Bella."

We exited the dorm room and blended into the crowd of students on their way to class also. We saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper and caught up with them.

"Wazzup, Bella?" Emmett asked, "Are you ready for school?!" He spread his arms out wide to the large building ahead of us.

I looked at him in amusement, "Of course, Emmett. I mean, school is just _the greatest_, so who isn't?"

He smiled at me, "Now your talking, Bella. I don't know how good your other High School was, but it's nothing compared to this one, I assure you."

As we entered the building, we had to go through numerous security guards and metal detectors. We put our things on a conveyer belt which took it through a scanner and then handed them back to us at the end. As a matter of fact, it was a lot like what you would go through at an airport, just with more teenagers.

We gathered our things and walked to our classes. Lucky for us, they were all in the same direction. Jasper's head suddenly popped up and he nudged Emmett in the side. A wide grin spread over Emmett's face and he followed Jasper's eyes to see where he was looking. Alice, Rosalie and I did the same. When they saw their target, they waved slightly, but kept walking. I on the other hand stared in amazement. His bronze hair shone in what light the windows in the hallway let through. Sporting a simple button down striped shirt and faded jeans, he walked through the halls in our direction seeming to own the place. The other guys were unmistakably envious, and they had a perfectly (and I do mean perfect) good reason to be; He was absolutely gorgeous. And obviously, I wasn't the only one that thought so. More than a dozen girls went up to him, and they all did the same things; flicked their hair, looked through their eyelashes (most of them false) and tried their hardest to push each other out of the way to get as close to him as possible. Yet he kept walking towards us. And I noticed that the closer Bronzy got, the wider Emmett's smile became...

* * *

**Go me! I rule! And you will too! If you review!**

**Go me! I rule! And you will too! If you review!**

**Go me! I rule! And you will too! If you review!**

**Go me! I rule! And you will too! If you review!**

**G****o me! I rule! And you will too! If you review!**

**Well folks, it seems like this is the end of chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it!... **

**Sike! Naw, keep reading. (I gotcha though didn't I?) ;)**

* * *

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled and shoved the girls out of the way.

"Emmett." 'Edddie' and Emmett did the hand shake back slap thing that guys do and turned to everyone else. "Rosalie, Jasper, Alice." He looked at each one of them and finally his eyes rested on me and he smiled slightly. I glanced around and recieved jealous looks from many girls. I quickly averted my eyes.

"You must be new. We could use a beautiful face in this school, It's about time you arrived." I could feel my face turning an embarrasing shade of red. "Edward Cullen." He held out his hand palm up and waited for me to put mine in his. Which I did, and by the time his lips touched my hand, compared to my face, tomatoes could've been considered white. I was pretty sure I was staring, but I didn't care.

I took in his facial features and became possitive that this _was _Edward Cullen. The same one that threw sand in my face when we sat in the sandbox every time our parents brought us to the park together. The one that gave me a dandelion for my 7th birthday, and swatted away the bumble bee that flew out of it. And the same one that left the day after we promised to be best friends forever and never leave each other. He didn't even tell me where he was going, but we found each other. Surprise, surprise. And oh, how he's changed- but for the good of things, I hope. Because I really do wish for his sand throwing days to be over.

But this happy moment had to end sometime soon.

Alice interrupted our little encounter. "Edward, this is my roommate and new bestest friend, Bella Swan."

At the sound of my name, his smile faded and he pulled away from me quickly. Almost as if my touch burned him. I'm sure I had a look of hurt on my face, but it didn't matter, he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Bella is from Forks, too! Isn't that cool? And apparently, she knows you!" Alice continued.

Edward looked off in the distance, "Yeah, that's great. I've got to get to class now. Goodbye, Alice." He walked off swiftly, forgetting that I was there.

Emmett's head popped up around my right shoulder, "Do I sense a little bit of..." he sniffed the atmosphere, "..._tension_in the air? Hmmm?"

I pushed his face away, "No, Emmett, you don't. Everything is fine." I lied.

The bell rang, and at first I was confused because it sounded different from the bell at my previous school. But when Alice started dragging me away, I soon understood; it was time for class to start. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper walked in behind us. I scanned the room and my eyes opened so wide they started to water. Guess who I had class with? Lucky me.

* * *

**Well...can you guess who? Huh, huh, can ya?! Even if you don't get the answers right, I still REALLY want to hear from you! I am so sad when lots of people read, but don't tell me what they think... :( **

**A sad author accounts for slower updates. So even two words such as "update soon!" or one word like "Great!" Or "Terrible!" (though I prefer great...) will do. I am REALLY hoping to get at least 15 reviews for this chapter, so tell ALL of your fanfiction friendies please! Cuz I just _lurve _hearing everyone's feedback. So once again, don't be afraid to push that little purple button to the bottom left hand corner of this page: Questions? P.M. me! Comments? Review!!**

**P.S. Tomorrow is my birthday! Which means that I will make you a special deal: if someone guesses how old I am turning, I will post the next chapter. BUT... you can only guess one age per review. With that said; Have fun!**

**Your Superfantabulous now _?blankity-blank-blank?_ years old Author-**

**Awesomeness32 **


	6. Fo' Shizzle Mah Disclaimer?

* * *

**AH! I **REALLY** don't like author's notes, but this is important because I just remembered that I hadn't put up a disclaimer! Well, here ya go:**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Though, along with everyone else, I wish I did.**

**BTW: You still haven't guessed how old I am now, so no new chapter for you… :(**


	7. Jack Tupp

* * *

**Yay, thanks for all the reviews! I guess posting that 6th 'chapter' helped, because the guesses came flying in! So, as I had promised, here's chapter 7. BTW, 4 people guessed the correct answer! Your name will be capitalized if you got it right:**

**_Awesomeness32's List of Awesome Reviewers!_**

**Obsessed-with-you24, kittypower, DAFFODIL1795, THE-HEART-OF-SEKAI,**

**ANNAJAYDE, Jasper loves Alice** (Are you a mind reader or something? LOL!), **Purplecow1225 **(Happy birthday to you too!), **sovoyita,**

**bmw72792, twiihard13, AllyR, carotwilight08,**

**maximumtrouble10, iluvthecullensSOmuch, gemini169, xolj77xo,**

**halojones, momma2three**( Aw, thank you for the birthday song! If I had a cupcake, I would give it to you :), **abandonedcorridors** (Don't take my cookies!), **EdwardsRealBella,**

**Lobaa **(And what exactly is your definition of annoying?), **Ghosts in the Snow, faithxtrustxandxpixiedust** (Read and find out!), **JENNSEN.X.IRENE.X.OPAL, hyacinthgirl18**

* * *

I walked up to the front desk and 24 pairs of eyes followed me there. Including Edward's and Lauren's-who was glaring at me viciously. I waved to her and turned to the teacher.

"You must be Isabella Swan,"

"Bella." I muttered under my breath.

"Welcome to the Country's most prestigious school-Thurston. My name is Jack-"

"Tupp!" Someone coughed and the whole class cracked up. **(Get it? Jack Tupp? If you don't, say it faster!)**

"Yes," he glared at the student who was still snickering, "Tupp just so happens to be my last name. It's quite unfortunate. May my parents rest in hell." He mumbled so quietly I could barely hear him. "Anyway, Bella, because it is the beginning of March you have missed quite a bit. But you seem intelligent, so I am sure that you will have no trouble catching up with the rest of the class." He smiled pleasantly at me and I averted my eyes, not knowing what to say back to that. _If all you have to do here is say one word for people to think that you're smart, I guess I won't be speaking much. Not that I have a problem with that. _I thought.

"Yeah, okay thanks. Um, where do I sit?" I scanned the room and it didn't take me long to figure out where I would be placed, because there was only one open spot left.

"You may have a seat next to Mr. Cullen. I'm sure he'd be happy to show you around the school."

Before Edward could say anything, Alice's hand shot into the air. "Actually Mr. Tupp, I've already claimed that job." She stated proudly and smiled at me. I smiled back, "I owe you." I mouthed to her.

"Thank goodness." Edward mumbled and angled his chair far enough away from me so that he could avoid me as much as possible, yet still see the board. It turned out that we were watching a movie on GMOs and the effects on farmers and the world in general. I yawned and took out my sketch pad, for I had already seen this documentary various times. I started off drawing random things at first- from sheep to smiley faces, birds and 3-d boxes, to the occasional heart. I closed my book and asked to be excused to use the bathroom. When I came back, I found my book open, and Edward staring at my drawings, a frown upon his face.

"What are you doing?" I slammed it shut and shoved the pad back into my bag.

"You call that a drawing? Looks more like chicken scratch to me."

I was taken aback, and my face turned a bright color red. But I still had enough dignity to strike back, "Did I ask for your opinion?"

He ignored my question, "You don't take an art class, do you?"

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Good, because then they'd be borderline desperate."

I glared at him, "Don't you have some sulking to do?" I asked just as the bell rang.

Edward rose from his chair and swiftly kept his distance from me, "It was a pleasure talking to you, really." And then he was gone.

I stood there gawking at where he had sat when I then felt a tap on my shoulder. A big guy in a hockey jersey, jeans, and a backwards hat stared at me, fidgeting with his nose ring. "Dude, what did you say to him? He was totally on edge. Watch your back homie, Edward has _major_ connections."

His pants sagged and he walked away from me, hiking them up and almost tripping over them in the process.

Rosalie and Alice appeared in front of me at the classroom door, blocking my exit, "What just happened?"

I explained to them how Edward had shifted his chair away from me just as I sat down, and when I found him going through my sketch pad, and then him insulting my drawings.

"Did anything happen before that?" Alice questioned. I shook my head and she exhaled loudly. "Jeez, I've never seen him act that way before."

"Neither have I." Rosalie agreed.

"Maybe he's just thirsty?" Alice whispered to Rosalie, but not quietly enough.

"Well, lunch is about 3 hours away, I'm sure he can wait a bit longer." I muttered. Alice and Rosalie exchanged wary glances. "And if he can't," I added, "there's a water fountain right over there." I pointed to one across the hallway.

The starting bell rang and we bid our farewells to Rosalie before Alice dragged me to Gym. I changed into the uniform that we were required to wear- a blue and gray t-shirt with the school's emblem on the front, and shorts that went down to between your knees and thighs, though most of the girls had cut theirs higher up.

Alice and I walked out of the room together, arm in arm, and sat down on the bleachers awaiting the teacher's instructions.

"Bella, if you could have another chance to mend your bleeding wound with Edward, would you?"

"What?" I asked Alice.

"In other words, if you want to get off to a fresh start with Edward, here's your chance." I looked in Alice's direction and low and behold, who came sauntering out of the boy's locker room with his buddies surrounding him? Edward, of course.

He must have sensed me staring at him, because he turned his head my way and his face became sour. "Did you see that?" I asked Alice astonished.

"See what?"

"He was laughing and smiling with his friends, but then he saw me and he frowned! What have I ever done to him?"

Alice didn't answer. She was looking into the distance in a daze.

"Alice, Alice?" I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she smiled at me and answered my question, like nothing had just happened.

"We're going to find out now."

"And what makes you say that?" I was interrupted by a sharp whistle sounding throughout the gym.

"All rise!" The Gym teacher yelled. "You know the drill." She pulled out a clipboard from behind her back.

"I don't know the drill!" I whispered frantically to Alice and she giggled at my nervousness. "Alice, this is not a time for laughing, nothing is funny about this."

"Calm down, silly. I've got you covered."

"Mallory!"

"Here."

"Stanley!"

"Like, what?"

"Cullen!"

"Which one?"

"Both of you!"

"Here!" Came Edward and Alice's simultaneous reply.

"Fields!"

"Waddup, yo?"

"Black!"

"It's all good in the hood." Snickers came from around me and I looked to see who had said that. A familiar black haired head made its way into my view and I slowly recognized him as Jake. I waved to him and when he saw me he winked. Alice frowned at him and stuck up a naughty finger.

The coach sighed and dropped her clipboard on the ground, "Listen, I don't have time for this, if you're here say 'I'."

"I" The class repeated.

"That's what I thought. Today, we will be playing dodgeball." Cheers rang out and the students high-fived each other, everyone except for Lauren and her clique, who were to busy sitting at the far end of the bleachers, filing their nails.

"Form a straight line at half court, now!" She counted down from five, and a clutter of bodies raced to the middle of the basketball court. Alice briskly tiptoed over to the gym teacher and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ms. Shower, my friend here," she pointed to me, "she's new, I was just wondering if we could sit out, you know, so I could show her around the school for a little while?"

Ms. Shower stared at Alice blankly, "You can do that on your time, Cullen. Right now, we're playing dodgeball. What's her name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Mhm. Ah, here she is." She crossed my name off of the list and motioned for Alice to join me at half court. Alice and I linked arms hoping that we would be on the same team. Alice stared ahead, not saying anything- that was very unusual for her. Guessing that something was wrong, I nudged her with my elbow, and she held up a finger and then switched spots with the person next to her- thus puttng him in between us- just as the teacher stood in front of the class and barked out, "You stay on the team I put you, whether you like it or not. No switching places in line." Hopefully she didn't see Alice.

Ms. Showers started counting off by making every other person the number 1. When she was done counting off, she said, "One's to the right, all the other's to left of the line."

We split up into our teams and Alice and I met on the same side and slapped each other's hands in approval of her master plan. "Hey, look, Bella!" Alice pointed to the end of our side of the court. "Edward's on our team, whoo-hoo! Not only will we win now, but you can straighten things out with him!"

"Oh, great." I said with no enthusiasm at all.

About 2 dozen balls were thrown out of the equipment room. The whistle blew, and the games began.

* * *

**That seemed to take me forever to write, but it was worth it. I have around 65 story alerts (I don't feel like checking right now to see if that's acurate), so I'm hoping to get about that many reviews.**

**To make this easier for you, I will make you ANOTHER deal. If I get 50 or more reviews, I will post 3 extra chapters on the same day (all of equal or more length)! Every review counts, so what are you waiting for?! Get to work and click on that nice, helpful, purple button below! **

**Questions? P.M. me! Comments? Review!**

**Awesomeness32 **

**P.S. Jack Tupp. Lol... hahahaha**


	8. Yahhh Trick, Yahhh!

**I love you all. Seriously. Well, that's not neccesarily true... I only love the friggin' 25 of you that reviewed! I cannot belive it! 25. Geez, who knew you guys cared so much?! I hope you know that I am going to hold you to this now- from now on, I will only update if I get 25 reviews or more. JK, JK. I know you can't do that... or can you? Wanna prove me wrong? But seriously, my peeps didn't make it to the required 50, but ya got half way there! That is SUPER NEATO! LOL. Alright, I'll stop talking now. Here's the list of...**

_**AWESOMENESS32'S SUPER SPIFFY REVIEWERS!**_

**xolj77xo, hyacinthgirl18, mayaANDjay** _(dude, we could totally be spanish buddies together!), _

**obsessed-with-you24, abandonedcorridors, midnightwilight, kahleluv **_(I LOVE COOKIES!),_

**iluvthecullensSOmuch, sovoyita, xXSocialDistortionistXx **_(Yes, but shhhhhhh! Keep it on the DL!), _

**alicelover232, twiihard13, edwardculbellaswan, puasluoma, AllyR **_(Homie-G, are you a mindreader?! If you are, please do not share your special powers with anyone else, they are what make you so unique. Lol!)**, **_

**vampire-cutie, EdwardsRealBella, TwilightFanTiffany**_(Read kahleluvs message),_

**Ginaaaa, Jasper loves Alice** _(You asked me if Lauren was in her class, and I asked you if you were a mind reader cuz you got it right, and then you were like, huh? And so now I'm explaining to you, so, yah! :),_

**Vampsweetheart, InkGothical **_(Finally! Someone was paying attention! Air five! You are the bomb-diggity. No joke. Lmao) _

**flores1** _(Please, no more cookies- i am going to start creating holes in the cement from walking with all this cookie weight on me! But thank you muy muchas for the offer!),_

**Sierra Sawn **_(AHHHHHHHH NO MORE COOKIES PLEASE! I will take chocolate-cake-instead-okay-thanks!), _**AlicePixie** _(Thank you! I would like to thank my imagination...)_

**On with the story!**

* * *

My dodgeball flew threw the air and pelted someone in the side as they tried to avoid it. Alice and I high fived each other. So far, I had gotten 4 people from the opposing team out, and Alice had taken out 6. There were 8 more people left and they had started off with 30. The rest of that team had been benched by my other teammates.

"Come on you guys!" Someone from the opposing team yelled, "Don't let a bunch of girls beat you!"

"Hey," Alice called, "Whoever said that, just for that comment, we're going to kick your butt even harder!"

"Yeah!" the other two remaining girls who were still in on my team agreed. My team had also started out with 30 people, but now it was down to me, Alice, Angela Weber, Stacy McPeterson, Craig Belford, and Edward Cullen.

"You're going down, Cullen! Yahhh trick, yahhh!"**(Lol! "Hey, Soulja boy, I LOVE your sneakers man...")** Jake yelled from the other side of the court. He held a ball in each hand and stepped closer to the half court line, an arm raised back ready to strike. Because I was not paying attention to my surroundings, a ball came flying my way and I had just enough time to raise my arm with my ball in it, and make the on coming ball ricochet off of it.

I saw Jessica Stanley stomp her foot and then race back to Lauren, most likely to tell her that she hadn't gotten me out. I pulled my arm back and threw the ball, watching it spin in the air gracefully before hitting Jessica's head with a satisfying 'boing!' that made her head loll forward painfully. She gasped and rubbed her head, then spun around searching for the person that had hit her. When she saw me fighting back a smile and watching for her reaction, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey, Jessica, you're out!" I informed her.

"Why you little-" She strut across the court quickly, oblivious to the balls flying about her face. She was almost half way to me, when she was bombarded by dodgeballs hitting her everywhere, making her scream and cower back in fear.

"Ugh, don't be a wimp." Lauren stated and made her way over towards me. The closer she got, the less dodgeballs were being thrown, until the game had stopped altogether and she was face to face with me. Nobody threw or said anything. Nobody but me.

"Can I help you?"

Lauren struggled to keep her temper under control, "For starters, quit chucking balls at me and my friends."

I raised an eye brow, "And if I don't?"

"If you don't-" Lauren stepped closer and pulled back a fist. Out of impulse, I closed my eyes. Through my eyelids, I saw a shadow step in front of me, and Alice's voice was heard.

"If she doesn't, nothing will happen." She spoke confidently, "I'll make sure of it."

I felt secure enough to open my eyes just in time to see Lauren fuming, "I wasn't talking to you, _Alice_." She sneered the name.

"But I do believe she is talking to you." A smooth, velvety voice said.

Lauren's frown smoothed out, and a smile replaced it. "Edward, dear," she cooed. "I'm so glad to see you. Your sister and I were just having a nice chat, weren't we, Alice?"

"No, no we were not as a matter of fact." She stated blankly. Lauren's eye twitched. The whistle blew and coach dismissed us.

"Anita Shower **(OMG- Anita Shower! Get it?! HA! The jokes will never stop...)** and you do too!" She bellowed before breaking down in to a fit of laughter which had the whole class groaning.

Lauren ignored the gym teacher completely, "You'll find out what'll happen soon enough, Bella." She said barely loud enough for me to hear. "Nonetheless, gym is over and all is forgotten, no?" Without waiting for an answer, she skipped off into the girls' locker room, her flank of friends behind her. Alice and Edward talked briefly (as in two seconds) before he walked off, not even the slightest look my way.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look and I sighed, "What did I do to him to make him hate me, anyway?" I asked her.

She hesitated, "He doesn't exactly... hate you. He's just not very fond of you at the moment. But don't worry, with Edward I'm sure it will all work out eventually."

"How long is 'eventually'?" I questioned. Alice gave me a wary glance but did not answer. As we were about to enter the locker room, the door flew open and hands roughly grabbed me by the arms and pulled me in. Their nails dug into my skin and I winced in pain. I ripped my arms out of their grasp. Deep red crescent moons marked my skin from my elbow to my wrist. In from of me stood Lauren, Jessica, and Angela- who was situated awkwardly to the side, wringing out her hands.

"Wow, by soon you mean _soon_!" I joked though the situation was not funny. My laugh came out a strangled cry of help.

They advanced on me quickly and cornered me in the nook of a bathroom stall. "Um, excuse me," I said, "A little personaly space would be nice. Very nice, in fact."

"News flash- this isn't nice time," Jessica sneered.

"You're right." I agreed, "It's not nice time, but it is time for you to get out of my face. In the words of Fergie, 'part the seas!'" **(You know, from her song London Bridge? 'Part the seas don't be havin' me in line...')** I tried pushing my way through them but failed.

"Listen up, Swan. It's only been one day-"

"Not even a day!" Jessica interrupted.

"Shut up. It's only been one day," Jessica mumbled something in the background about Lauren being a stingy bitch. "and we've already gotten tired of you. That isn't a good sign! I think it's time to fix that." Lauren closed in on me and I scanned the room looking for any sign of an exit- or Alice.

Angela still stood a couple feet away, biting her nails.

Alice called my name and it echoed throughout the locker room. I opened my mouth to respond when a hand slapped me across the face hard enough to bring tears to my eyes. I rubbed my cheek and whipped my head around to face Lauren, a look of pure outrage on my face, and a smirk on hers. I was going to fix _that_. I am usually a very peaceful person, which was why I was so surprised when this sudden feeling of anger took over me. Oh, well. I'll deal with that when I'm done settling this fight.

I brought my knee up and kicked her right where her happy sack would have been if she were a boy. I hung out with boys mostly when I was younger, so this was naturally my first instinct when 'fighting'. As she was bent over, I grabbed her by her ponytail and bashed her head into the stall door, just as the principal came storming in to find Lauren rolling around on the floor moaning.

I threw my hands up, ready to protest, "I swear I didn't start it! She did, I was just defending myself. Cross my heart and hope to die." I looked behind her quickly and saw Alice standing there, a hand over her mouth. Mrs. Lugby stared at me.

"Save it for my office," she growled. "Lauren, get up. You two- follow me." We did as she said and trotted behind the principal on the way to her office. Lauren held her head and stole quick hate filled glances at me the whole way there.

Principal Lugby slammed the door behind us. "Have a seat," she demanded. As Lauren gingerly sat down she wimpered and whined.

"Oh, save it," I sneered, "It's not like I kicked you in the ass or anything."

She glared at me, "No, but I have a serious migraine right now, and hearing your voice is not helping."

"Ladies!" The principal hollered. "Cut it out. Now. I am going to make this nice and quick. The next time I have to see you in here for a matter similar to this, I promise that I will talk until you just want to chop off your ears. Cross my heart and hope to die." She quoted my words perfectly. "Before I let you go, please, explain to me what just happened but make it simple. Bella, you may start."

I explained in full details what had happened- how Lauren, Jessica, and Angela yanked me into the locker room, and then proceded to harass me both verbally and physically. Though Angela only stood to the side.

"That is a lie!" Lauren shouted after I had finished.

"Really? Then do tell, what is the correct story, Lauren?" I asked.

"Well, y-you know what it is, so why should I have to explain it to you?" She stuttered.

"Alright, Lauren. Then don't explain to her- tell me," the principal reasoned.

Lauren blanched, "Right. Believe it or not, the actual story is the complete opposite of what Bella told you. _I_ was walking into the locker room and got ambushed! Hands grabbed me from every angle and threw me to the ground-"

"And whos hands where these?" Mrs. Lugby asked.

"Bella Swan, Angela Weber, and Jessica Stanley." Lauren stated confidently.

"Mhm. But aren't Jessica and Angela _your _friends?" Principal Lugby asked. Silence was her answer. "That's what I thought. Lauren, two weeks of school service. Bella, because this is your first time you will get off with detention. If I see either of you here again, the punishments will be severe. Especially for you Lauren, seeing as this is your fifth-"

"Forth."

"Oh, my. How could I have forgotten?" The principal rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, this is your forth time here." Her phone rang and she sighed, then looked at us, "Don't let this happen again. Get out." We practically ran from the office. On my way out, I thought about the incident in the locker room. How did the principal find out? Her office is at the end of the hall! As I saw Alice waiting outside the door running towards me, I remembered being escorted out of the locker room, checking my surroundings. And the not-so-funny thing about that was that Angela was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Yay! This is the longest chapter so far, and I suppose I owe it to you for not only making you wait so long, but the 25 reviews, also! It's super hot where I am, so I think I'm going to go throw a pool party right now. Okay, hasta lavista, mi muchowchows! Keep up the good work with all the reviews! **

**P.S. I'll make you another deal: I will lower my standards for ya. If I get at least FORTY reviews, you'll get 2 extra chapters of 1500 words or more each! Mkay? Well, you better get to work! The button is right below, once you click on that, you're half way there...**


	9. Mmmmm Bacon

**OHMYFREAKALEAKY GOODNESS! I AM SOOO SORRY! YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET THAT, SORRY DOESN'T EVEN CUT IT! I AM *sniffles while crying* SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR KEEPING YOU ALL IN SUSPENSE FOR THIS LONG! I FEEL HORRI- *cries and eats the cookies that have been kindly given to me by my AWESOME faithful reviewers* -BLE PERSON! But, yeah, I'M BACK! =) So here's a berry funny (at least, I think it is)chaptah just for yewwwwzzzzz. And I know you probably won't remember what you said/ asked in your reviews like, 100 years ago, but I wrote down the answers/ comments next 2 your name if you asked/ said something. **

**_AWESOMENESS32'S SUPER SPIFFY REVIEWERS!_**

**Billy Bob Bo Jangles **_(that is such a cool name!)_**, hyacinthgirl18 **_(yep , Angela was smart and she got the principal. You feel special cuz your name was on top! Here, now it is AGAIN!)_**, goldenrose37 **_(cuz...idk rose)_

**Esaria, midnightwilight, AlicePixie **_(-- amazing reviewer right here folks!)_

**Misfit-Of-The-Real-World, abandonedcorridors, Sierra Swan**

**narnianerd, xolj77xo, Stronger than you since 1915,**

**iluvthecullensSOmuch, mayaANDjay _(SPANISH BUDDY!)_****, lovexmylime**

**Ghost in the Snow _(__that's terrible! Yet hilariously funny..__.)_****, hellena8989, RUN AMY RUN **_(yah, Jacob is)_

**halojones, sovoyita **_(I'm glad your name is laura and not lauren, too. That would be extremely unfortunate)_

* * *

"That was freakin' awesome!" Alice screamed in my ear, "You were like 'bam, bam, bam!' and Lauren was like 'Ehmahgawsh, mah nails!' and then you were like 'suck it up, punk! Bam, bam, bam!'" She took a deep breath, "That was awesome." She breathed.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I rubbed my arm where Lauren had dug her claws into me.

"Sorry, it's just…well damn, I never knew you had guts!"

"Yeah, neither did I," I muttered.

We walked up the stairs to our rooms. As soon as I entered the door I immediately flopped down on my bed, sweat, stink and all.

"Ew, that's so gross. You know, when you go to bed, you'll be sleeping on your sweat." Alice told me. I pulled off my sock and threw it at her, it hit her right on the cheek. "Ahhhh! Yuck!" She squealed and jumped around.

I laughed, "You know, when you go to bed, you'll be sleeping on my sweat." I headed towards the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower!" I called.

"Okay, Anita!" Alice hollered back.

I only have one thing to say: Showers are to me as money is to Mr. Krabs from _Spongebob_.

That shower felt so good that by the time I got out, I didn't care that I was shivering because I had been in there so long the hot water had run out 15 minutes before I was done, I felt good. Most importantly, I was clean and I smelled like strawberries.

"BELLA!!!" Alice screeched, "HURRY UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS YOU DORK!"

Talk about friendliness.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled back and tossed on the first clothes my eyes caught. From the look I received from Alice, throwing on the first clothes you see is not a good idea.

"What the hell…"She trailed off staring at my outfit.

"What? Come on, let's go." I tugged on her arm but she didn't budge, it was almost as if her feet were molded into the ground. She continued to stare at me.

"Hun, I can't let you out of the room looking like that. Hell, I wouldn't have even let you leave the bathroom if I had known you were going to walk out with _that_ on. Are you trying to make me look bad? People know we're roommates, you know."

"What?" I asked in exasperation, "It can't be that awful. And it's not like I'm going to a fashion show or anything. Can we just go? I don't want to be late, I already have one deten-"

I cut off sharply as Alice rotated me so that I was looking in the hugenormous mirror that took up the whole wall behind our beds.

"Oh my gosh. I look ridiculous!"

"Understatement of the century. By the way, please, live your life like everyday is a fashion show."

I ignored her and stared at myself in the mirror. My tan barely-reaches-my-ankle- pants clashed terribly with the yellow, blue, and green flowery t-shirt I wore and my bright pink crocs.

"Where did you think you were going anyway, Bella? Chuck-e-Cheese?"

"I'm so sorry," I apologized to myself.

"Yes, yes you are." Alice sympathized, "Now here." She magically appeared with a pile of clothes in her hands and I gratefully took them, _anything_ was better than what I was currently wearing.

After I had gotten dressed we sprinted out of the door together (me tripping over my feet with every step, of course) for math, us both knowing that we only had a few minutes to get there on time.

We skid into algebra II getting a stern look from Mr. Bacon **(****hehehe, keep reading, I bet you know what's coming up next...****)** as we rushed in just as the bell rang. Alice and I exchanged relieved glances and took our seats, her desk a few rows away from to mine, not close, but not so far that we couldn't communicate with each other.

When I sat down I scanned the classroom, looking for a certain someone but not finding them. I closed my eyes and sighed in happiness when I realized they weren't in the same class as I was. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I sneakily pulled it out. I had a text message from Alice.

_i saw that_, the message read, _y u so happi? Ur smiling. bet its cuz edawrd yor lovah isnt here._

_no._ I lied, _thats not it. its cuz LAUREN isnt here. 'happi'?_

She didn't respond, but someone else did.

"What is this? A cellular device?" I looked up and the teacher stood over me. His bushy mustache twitched.

His beady eyes stared down at me, burning a hole right through my skin. "I-I'm sorry mister…" I trailed off because I was so scared I forgot his name. I looked over at the front of the room and saw his name holder thingy sitting directly in the center of his beautiful mahogany desk. As soon as I red the name, I burst out into 'inappropriate laughter' (as my math teacher later on called it) for not one reason, but two.

Reason one for the inappropriate laughter: His name fit him VERY well.

Reason two for the inappropriate laughter: **CHRIS P. BACON (I'm sorry, I had to! *Cracks up uncontrollably*)**

"Oy vey," I covered my mouth with my hand, "I'm sorry, it's just..."

Mr. Crispy was seething, "Save it!" He hollered, "No excuses. I am not one to give second chances, Miss..."He walked back to his desk with red ears and an angry face, then pulled out his attendance sheet and continued to talk to me from there, "Miss Swan, "He spat.

"I apologize, sincerely. Really, it won't happen again."

"No, it won't." Crispy Bacon stormed over to me and snatched my phone out of my hand. He sat at his desk and tossed it into a drawer. "Come retrieve it after class."

"This school is SO weird." I mouthed to Alice.

"It gets better," She replied.

The rest of math was extremely tense for me because Crispy butt decided not to call on me or even look at me for the rest of the class. Even when I went up to him to get my phone back he turned his head on me and pushed my cell to the corner of his desk, not even bothering to _hand_ it to me. Not only was this a weird school, but everyone was extremely hostile.

Well, almost everyone.

"Mah fella Bella! Waz crackalackin?" **(****Spell check is having a field day right now****)** Emmett slung his arm around my shoulder as Rosalie and Alice talked a few feet away.

"Ouch, yeah, um nothing but I'm kinda losing feeling in my arm."

He pulled away quickly, "My bad."

"It's okay. Hey, Emmett?"

"Yeahhhh?"

"What's you teacher's name?"

He gave me a confused look, "Well, if you mean my homeroom teacher, than her name is Mrs. Dababi. Why?"

"Pronounced duh-bay-be?"

"Yeahhhh..."

I heard Alice laugh behind me, "What's her first name?"

He rubbed his chin, "I think it's Carrie, seriously Bella, wazzup?"

"Just wait a second. Her name is Carrie Dababi?" I sighed, "Does she have kids?"

His eyes widened and he pushed his face closer to mine, "How'd you know?"

I shook my head and began walking away, "Figures. Come on Alice! I'll see you later, Emmett."

"Wait... Whoa, I get it! Thats crayzeeee, man. I never noticed that...Peace Bella." Emmett did that odd chest-pound-throw-out-two-fingers-thing and then grabbed Rosalie by the shoulders, thus causing her and Alice's conversation to be over, "Hey, Rose, did you know..." His voice faded as I shuffled down the main hallway with Alice walking on my right side.

**(Okay, okay, I'm done with the name thing... for now... but you know you liked it!!!)**

Talking to Emmett was probably the best part of the day, because after that, things got A LOT worse.

* * *

**Yippeeee! Okay, now I promise you *crosses fingers behind back* that I will update by next friday, but ONLY if I get at least 15 reviews. Now, how hard can that be? But seriously, keep staying awesome and tell me what you think. It won't hurt! I'm a really nice person, the horns are just there to keep the halo up. (muhahahaha!)**

**P.S.: I still _lurve_ you even though you are all probably mad at me for not updating sooner. **

**P.P.S.: I really, sincerely am EXTREMIOUSITYLY sorry. =(**

**P.P.P.S.: Yes, as you can tell I read the Georgia Nicolson Books, although _extremiousityly_ is MY creation.**

**P.P.P.P.S.: The next chapter will bring you MUCH closer to what you have all been waiting for! Better get those reviews in if you want it...**


	10. Schneaky Schneaky

**My Friends...(makes John McCain face)...It's time for a change (makes Barack Obama Face)...because I'm a maverick! (Looks like Sarah Palin) Yeah, now that my little political whatnot is over I would just like to say this:**

**GeEzZz...What's a girl gotta do to get 15 reviews?!?! Sheesh...Well, maybe this will make you see clearly: Since Thursday I have only gotten_7_ reviews. Just in case you haven't noticed, 7 is not 15. Just cuz of that, I've already sent a sneak peak of chapter 10 only to those of you who reviewed. Maybe THAT will teach you guys to not just read my story, but to say something too. *hmph* **

**Below is the part that I sent to them. If you want the rest , I want 15 at least. Until then, you're just gonna have to live with this paragraph, so get to work!**

**GOOD JOB TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! As usual, here's...**

**AWESOMENESS32'S LIST OF _EXTRA_ AHMAYZING SPIFFY WIFFY REVIEWERS!**

**Ginaaaa {oh, yah, there will be plenty more!}**

**Sovoyita {lol, that girly laugh was very funny...}**

**TwilightBella2 {lol, you crackalack me up 'yo' :) And you reviewed twice! That makes me extra happy! :D}**

**narnianerd {I'm excited that you're excited! This is great!}**

**TwilightFanTiffany {An Edward bobble head?! Really?!?! That is so cool! Wow, if I got mad at him or something I could go "Edward, why would you do such a thing?" and then flick his head and it would go BOINGGGGGGGGGG! :D }**

**Billy Bob Bo Jangles {Very good idea... I think I'll do that, thanks!}**

* * *

Alice and I were having a pleasant little chat about our wacko teachers as we strolled down the hallway. I had learned to completely ignore the many stares I constantly received wherever I went. Alice said it was because people were jealous that I got to hang out with her and they didn't. But I knew better. It wasn't because I could befriend Alice and others couldn't, or even that Alice talked to me in the first place. It was because Edward talked to me. But that was hardly true. Ever since the first day he's been a complete jerk- avoiding eye contact with me, or acknowledging that I exist (okay so the first what, 45 seconds of us meeting were peaceful, but after that it just kinda fell apart). But he knew that I was around, that I was alive and breathing and walking the halls of our school. And if he didn't know that, well, he found out as soon as I turned the corner.


	11. That's Hott

**Wow, great job getting 9 freakin' reviews. You guys really love me, don't you? **SARCASM****

**Whatever. Maybe I'll just stop writing this story and this'll be the last chapter since you guys care SO MUCH.**

**BTW: READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, THEY'RE VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**Anyway.**

** GOOD JOB TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! As usual, here's...**

**_ AWESOMENESS32'S LIST OF UH-MAY-ZING SPIFFY WIFFY REVIEWERS!_**

**_bonnysammy, allychick1, Ginaaaa_**

**_twilight00lurver, iluvthecullensSOmuch, Vampsweetheart_**

**_AllyR, bookworm3121997, TwilightBella2_**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Alice and I were having a pleasant little chat about our wacko teachers as we strolled down the hallway. I had learned to completely ignore the many stares I constantly received wherever I went. Alice said it was because people were jealous that I got to hang out with her and they didn't. But I knew better. It wasn't because I could befriend to Alice and others couldn't, or even that Alice talked to me in the first place. It was because Edward talked to me. But that was hardly true. Ever since the first day he's been a complete jerk- avoiding eye contact with me, or acknowledging that I exist (okay so the first what, 45 seconds of us meeting were peaceful, but after that it just kinda fell apart). But he knew that I was around, that I was alive and breathing and walking the halls of our school. And if he didn't know that, well, he found out as soon as I turned the corner.

* * *

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I collided with something as hard as a rock and fell to the floor, butt first.

I heard a grunt above me and then opened my eyes just in time to see a cup go spiraling into the air, only to have gravity decide to work it's magic and drop the cup onto someone's head. But this was no ordinary someone. This someone was Edward freakin' Cullen. Gravity missed a bit though and some of the drink splashed onto me.

"Ah! That's hot!" I yelled and began wiping at my face and fanning my clothes.

When I looked up a ginger colored liquid was pouring over Edward's face, only to fall from his chin and collect in a small puddle at his feet. He exhaled heavily, a frustrated release of air, and then his eyes flew open.

Students bumped into each other from stopping to stare at the unbelievable scene in front of them.

Beside me, I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath.

And all I could do was continue to lie on my back, and from my position on the floor, stare up at the face of a VERY unhappy Cullen.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "So we meet again." His voice was strained, as if it was taking him a lot of effort just to look at me.

"I guess so." I stood up shakily, and looked myself over. The drink Edward was carrying had splashed all over my green t-shirt and part of my cheek was still wet, but that was all of the damage that had been done to me. I couldn't say the same for Edward, though. Copper colored tear-shaped drops of liquid fell from his messy bronze hair, and his shirt was soaked. "You mind telling me what this is?" I pulled out my damp shirt.

"It _was_ my coffee," He explained through grit teeth. "Do you mind explaining why you just ran into me?"

"Excuse me?" I gawked. Edward said nothing, he just continued to glare at me through narrowed eyes.

I laughed dryly, I was extremely aggravated, "Oh, no reason. I just love walking into people and knocking their drinks from their hands."

He glowered at me, "And look, you're succeeding. Kudos to you."

I stepped forward and poked him in the chest, "Well _you_ seem to have a thing for spoiling people's days, whether they were going well or not!" Edward's eyes were wide. He stared at the place where my finger touched him, mentally trying to erase the germs I had left on his shirt. "That's right, buddy." My voice shook, "I touched ya, whatcha gonna do about it?" I taunted. I was on a roll, and to tell you the truth, it felt GOOD.

He pursed his lips and brought his face to mine. We were so close I could feel his breath tickle my eyelashes. "What am going to do?" I nodded and after a pause he continued, "I'm going to take the longest shower known to mankind. Then, I'm going to burn this shirt."

Edward left, jerking away violently to avoid touching my shoulder when he passed. My eyes were glued to the spot were he had been. Students, enemies, and friends resumed action, walking and stealing glances at me from the corner of their eyes. Either that, or they had enough courage to look me in the face. Unlike _him_. Phones buzzed. New text messages. New gossip. Soon to be rumors. And all I could do was stare. Shortly after, my eyes began to water. I told myself it was only because I hadn't blinked in such a long time. That was the only sensible explanation, anyway.

* * *

It was 3:15, school was over. That meant that the students of Thurston could either head back to their dorms and hang out or go to any of the cute little shops or cafes located on our private campus, or if they were sneaky enough, some people even tried to slip out of the the school's boundaries by smooth talking or bribing their way out with their parent's (who are rich, of course) money. From what I've heard, only one person's been able to do this. Only one person has ever been able to get out of Thurston's ginormous but extremely exclusive area of private, heavily guarded and secluded land. How did said person manage to get released? His looks, no doubt. Who was this person you ask? I think you know who I'm talking about now.

I exhaled and the sound that came out from between my lips was practically a hiss. Just the thought of him made me mad. It wasn't like we didn't know each other and he just automatically started hating me for no reason, we were best friends when we were kids. For goodness sake we threw sand at each other! (okay, he threw sand at me, but still) If that isn't friendship, I don't know what is. My thoughts had wandered from being sand-buddies to wanting to ring his neck in only a few seconds, but all thoughts of being mad at Edward disappeared when I remembered that I still had to go to detention!

I cursed myself for ever bashing Lauren's ugly head into the bathroom stall, then thought better of it: she deserved it anyway. That stupid-

I stopped my thoughts that were suddenly heading south. I had just walked into room 097 on the first floor: the detention room. I looked inside and then looked back at the sign hanging on the outside of the door. It clearly read DETENTION, but this couldn't be it; there definitely weren't enough people in the room, and the 5 students that were there were having too much fun for that place to have even been considered an act of discipline.

Uncertainly, I entered the room. Where was everyone? Maybe I was over thinking this, maybe only 5 students showing up for detention was normal. Whatever, I was just going to sit down and get it over with. As soon as I plopped my butt in a chair I heard a squealing sound, like the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor, and all of a sudden, there was another person sitting in the desk next to me. A person that I had not seen in the room before, so technically there were 6 other people in the room with me, not 5.

"Hey," he said. "Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

**I am in a much better mood after writing this chapter. This was the best chapter so far, if I do say so myself. Don't you agree?**

**Muhaha! Can you guess who the mystery person is??????**

**Honestly, though, reviewing is not that hard. You don't have to write like, an essay on why you like/ dislike the story. Even one word like "great!" or "Terrible!" is fine (though I prefer "great!").**

**_I'll make you guys a deal: Right now I have 130 reviews. If I get _****_15_****_ more reviews and/or someone guesses who the person is correctly (though both would be nice), I will update the day after the person who got the answer right reviewed, get it? Good._**

**_BUT...There is a twist (as usual). If I DON'T_****_ get more than 15 reviews, I will stop writing this story. I'm dead serious._**_  
_

**_So, yeah. Get to work, every review counts. Good luck!_**


	12. I'm Stalking You But It's Okay, Right?

**Even though nobody guessed the mystery person correctly, I did get 15 reviews! I also put this chapter up because I would never stop writing! Well, not just that, but also because I lurve you guys muy muchio and I could never do that to you. But I'm very happy to know that you guys read my notes!**

**Anyhoosenheiser.**

**AWESOMENESS32'S LIST OF ALMOST-AS-AWESOME NEAT-O REVIEWERS!!!**

_xolj77xo, bingo1000, BittersweetSymphony-TheVerve,_

_Whisperoak88, jaspersgirl214, poisonedsecrets,_

_bookworm3121997,Ginaaaa, Sovoyita_

_Abby-Swan, allychick1, hyacinthgirl18 (your review made my day, thanks!)_

_gemini169, abandonedcorridors_

* * *

**Last Chapter: **

Uncertainly, I entered the room. Where was everyone? Maybe I was over thinking this, maybe only 5 students showing up for detention was normal. Whatever, I was just going to sit down and get it over with. As soon as I plopped my butt in a chair I heard a squealing sound, like the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor, and all of a sudden, there was another person sitting in the desk next to me. A person that I had not seen in the room before, so technically there were 6 other people in the room with me, not 5.

"Hey," he said. "Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

I stared at the kid sitting next to me. He looked to be about my age, 17. With his blond hair, bright blue eyes, and sweet-little-kid smile (directed straight at me, might I add), there was no way he was even older than 18. We looked at each other for a few seconds. I was looking at him because, well, he was staring at me with this creepy face. His eyes were wide and his smile was genuine, but it didn't move. Not even a twitch. As he stared at me he leaned forward a little bit with each passing second, his hands gripping the edge of his desk tightly as he slowly hoisted himself over until our faces were only a few inches away from each other.

What did he say? Ah, yes. "Fancy seeing you-" Wait. What? Fancy seeing...huh? I looked at the kid closer to get a better look at him and see if I recognized him, and he took this as a sign of encouragement. He leaned toward me even more, closing his eyes this time and puckering his lips.

_Aw, hell no_, I thought. _There will be no kissy-kissy here. At all._ I didn't even know this kid, he didn't look familiar to me at all, so how was it fancy seeing me here?

"Um..." I started. _Who the hell are you?_ Is what I should've said, but instead I settled with, "Do I know you?"

Smoochy pulled back immediately. _That's more like it. You go ahead and stare at me from WAY back there. _

His smile never wavered as he said, "Oh, well, uh... this is going to sound weird and kinda strange, and maybe even a little bit stalkerish...but no, you don't know me. But I know you." I didn't say anything. I didn't have to, my face must have said it all because Weird-O quickly continued with, "Oh! No, no, no, not like that! I haven't like, stared at you while you were taking a shower or anything. Or watched as you used that really good smelling strawberry-breeze shampoo- exactly 2 squirts in your left hand. Lather, rinse, don't repeat- at night right after CSI: Miami on Wednesday and before Hell's Kitchen on Thursday.

"And I definitely haven't, like, hidden behind your refrigerator as you poured your orange juice every morning right after your daily bowl of Captain Crunch, and then left to go to your first class- Biology on Tuesday's and Thursday's- only to trip on your way out of the front door every single morning and then quietly swear to yourself while holding the big toe of your right foot," He babbled. "No, nothing like that."

My mouth was hanging open, I was positive. I'm pretty sure my eyes were bugging out, too. But I didn't care. Because everything that stalker-boy here had said was true. I always had orange juice and Captain Crunch for breakfast. And yeah, I used only two squirts of Herbal Essence Strawberry-Breeze shampoo. I took my showers after CSI: Miami on Wednesday, and right before Hell's Kitchen on Thursday's. Every morning I tripped on my way out the front door of my dorm room. Every morning Alice laughed at me and called me clumsy. And every single freakin' morning I hopped up and down in the hallways holding my injured big toe on my right foot, swearing like crazy.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You- you..." I stuttered.

His eyebrows furrowed, "What? Oh. Oh, man. I knew that was going to sound crazy. Crap, I shouldn't have even said anything. But it's not like that happens, anyway, right?"

I stared at him some more, slowly inching my desk away from him.

His eyes widened, "Dude...No way. I was right? Whoa...Wait." He grinned and my stomach churned, "You like Captain Crunch, too? I thought it was just me! You see, I made this poll for the school on what people's favorite cereals were and-"

"Stop!" I cut him off sharply, "Stop, stop, stop." I closed my eyes and brought my fingers up to my temples, taking deep breaths in and out trying to steady my rapidly beating heart and my growing headache. My eyes flew open from the thought that suddenly flew to my mind. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, yeah. Jeez, where are my manners, huh?" Weird-O-Stalker-Boy cleared his throat. "My name is Mike Newton. Pleased to meet you, Bella."

"Cut the crap. How do you know my name? Scratch that, how do you know _me_?"

Mike's face instantly brightened, and he sat up straighter, "Oh, that's easy! I sit in homeroom with you."

"Okay, well what about the shampoo and cereal thing? Huh? How do you know about that?"

He shrugged, "I was just guessing." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Honestly!" He nodded his head so violently I was afraid it would snap off his shoulders.

I studied him some more, "Well, if you sit in homeroom with me, why haven't I seen you before?" I asked accusingly.

He shrugged once more, but this shrug was different. It was a sad shrug, and I felt kind of bad for him. I felt even worse for what he said next. "I dunno. It's not just you though, nobody really notices me. Which was why I was hoping to get off on a fresh start with you 'cause, well, you're new. So I thought that maybe we could be friends, but I guess not." He turned away from me and sighed, "It's cool, though." He said quietly.

I sat there silently, not knowing what to say.

Mike glanced at me quickly from the corner of his eye and smiled at me sadly, his lips quivered as if he was about to cry, "Sorry if I freaked you out, Bella." He mumbled and his shoulders slumped. Mike took out a piece of paper and a pencil and turned his back to me so that I wasn't able to see what he was writing.

There was no way that he was acting. Even though I had just met him, everything about Mike Newton seemed truly and completely 1000% honest and genuine, which was why that sad little look he gave me made my heart hurt. Damn. Now I felt even worse. Even though he had tried to totally make out with me as soon as I sat down, apart from Alice, Mike was the one person that tried to befriend me first. That had to count for something.

The thing was, I wasn't very good with those "hey, let's be friends" gestures. Not that he was either, but I was much, much worse. Which was why I sat there for the rest of detention staring at the whiteboard, occasionally throwing glances at Mike, but never once did he even look at me.

At the end of detention, the supervisor- who I just noticed had been sitting at the front of the room for the whole period- grabbed her laptop and grumbled, "I hope I never have to see you in here again, kids. Please stay out of trouble, blahblahblah, you know the rest." Then walked out. I grabbed my bag from next to my desk and stood up, ready to catch Mike and apologize, but just as I looked up I saw him hurriedly exit the classroom.

Something white fluttered in the corner of my eye. I looked to my right and saw the piece of paper that Mike had been writing on during detention. He must've accidentally left it on his desk. I picked it up and even though it was none of my business, I read it.

_If I could find the right girl _

_Possibilities are all I see _

_I think I could be happy _

_Normal _

_But I know that's just not me_

_ Am I just too picky? _

_Will my life just pass me by? _

_Maybe I'm just unlucky _

_It feels so worthless to even try _

_ So long, goodbye _

_It always hurts to hear you cry _

_That's why _

_ I was supposed to hurt you _

_Hurts as much as you do _

_Hurts to be hurt by you _

_Wish I never met you _

_Hurts to not have someone _

_Never hurt to have some fun _

_Hurts to not have met you [x2] _

_ I'm always looking for someone _

_ But I find another lonely night_

_ And when I stop to read The helpful road signs _

_All they say is hurt left, hurt right _

_ And if we hook up _

_With my luck, it will suck _

_And if we never meet _

_ Who's to blame?_

_Is it my fault? _

_So long, goodbye_

_It always hurts to hear you cry_

_That's why_

_I was supposed to hurt you  
_

_Hurts as much as you do_

_Hurts to be hurt by you_

_Wish I never met you_

_Hurts to not have someone_

_Never hurt to have some fun_

_Hurts to not have met you [x2]_

There was more, but I stopped reading. It wasn't a poem, but a song. And I knew this song, it was Hurts to Hurt, by Antifreeze. Now, maybe I was being conceited, but I had a pretty strong feeling that this song was about me. Whatever. I neatly folded the sheet of paper and put it in my bag in between my math textbook and my science notebook, where I would easily find it to give to Mike later.

I left the classroom, only to hear a familiar tinkling sound behind me. I turned around and was face to face with Alice. For some reason, she was staring at my bag, laughing.

"Hey," I searched my bag for the source of her entertainment, but found nothing even vaguely humorous. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Almost as if she knew exactly what she was looking for, she found Mike's sheet of lyrics and snatched it from it's hiding place, sandwiched between my books.

"Hey, give that back!" I protested, but she turned her back to me and speedily walked down the hallway. I tried my hardest to gracefully maneuver through the passing students who walked next to me, but it was difficult. After losing Alice from my view, I caught up with her shortly afterwards and saw her standing in the middle of the hallway, looking beautifully stunning, as always. Mike's lyrics fluttered limply in Alice's grasp.

The look on Alice's face was a mixture of utter disbelief, and her trying to hold back laughter. When she saw me staring at her quizzically, she swallowed her fit of laughter and walked up to me, placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Bella," She said soothingly.

"What? What's so funny? And why-"

"It's okay," She shushed.

I brushed her hands off my shoulders and she watched the movement carefully, "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I read your song, and it's all okay. I'll totally still be your friend, but you should've told me before I started thinking that you liked Edward. It was wrong to trick me like that."

"Alice! What are you talking about?!" I screamed. Everyone within a 5 mile radius turned to stare at me. Alice took my arm and pulled me to the side of the hallway, right next to the wall.

She sighed, "Calm down, calm down," She cooed. "I won't tell anyone, silly!"

"Tell anyone what?" I whisper-hissed.

She rolled her eyes, "That you're lesbian, of course."

* * *

Whoa! Oh hot damn, not even I saw that coming and I wrote it!

So0o0o, now we've got Mike Newton, a kinda-sorta love song, and Bella is supposedly a lesbian. *Strokes Imaginary Beard* This is very interesting. As you can probably tell, I worked muy, muy hardio on this chapter. AND it was longer than all the others (i think). So, with that said, I am very proud of myself! *Claps and Pats Self on Back*

I have done my job, now please do yours and review! Thanks muy muchio!

~Awesomeness32


End file.
